Instant messaging provides real-time text based communication between two or more users interacting via computers or mobile devices. The more immediate and direct interaction provided by instant messaging often tends to more closely resemble a conversation, as compared to the more “letter like” format of email. The direct interaction between users can provide highly effective and convenient collaboration. For example, problems of unanswered emails and unreturned phone messages can be avoided.
While instant messaging can be a very useful tool for communication and collaboration, there are times when a user does not wish to be bothered or interrupted. This convenience is provided by a “do not disturb” feature in the instant messaging application. The do-not-disturb feature of an instant messaging system is typically enforced from the receivers' client by setting an associated status. Once this status is set it prevents other users from contacting the person until such time as the person returns to an active (or similar) status. However, situations can arise when it is deemed necessary to contact a person who is operating in do-not-disturb status. Conventional instant messaging systems do not provide a do-not-disturb override capability. Therefore, once do-not-disturb status has been activated, the instant messaging user is unreachable by instant message until the user returns to active status.